QE-521
|— Dah'kl speaking to a engineer on QE-521 after smashing it.}} QE-521 is a robot designed by the dah'kl empire to spy on the galactic union, however is known to fail missions and ruin plans on complete accident, often getting itself destroyed. However, due to self repair, it's able to recreate itself and always come back only to fail once again later on. Death Scenes #Blew itself up hijacking a union light cruiser's core to make the ship explode. #Got smacked into pieces by Dah'kl after it failed to get info from a union mining facility. #Shot in battle by one of the union's troopers. #destroyed by it's future self. #Was on the planet Hely Prime during one of the orbital bombardments. It got hit by a laser. #Crushed by Xatop. #Was on a union battleship spying during the Battle of Kr'Fera, which that ship exploded as it got caught in a chain reaction set-off by The Xezilihis Superweapon's main cannon. #It was on the planet as Xezilihis was over again. This Time, Dah'kl got tired of QE-521's nonsense, and ordered Xezilihis' crew to fire the lowest power setting from the main cannon, then terraform the planet to create a giant sinkhole for QE-521 to fall into, use the main cannon again to destroy some nearby mountain and cities having their remains fall into the sinkhole effectively crushing QE-521, then using it's EMP wave to shutdown QE-521's systems aswell as pretty much anything else like it in the solar system, then finally using the full power of the main cannon and destroying the solar system they were on. #Was on a warship destroyed by The Stallion. #Met Xatop again, on the desert planet. This time Xatop knocked it over with it's tongue. #Got stuck in a eneramp field, teleporting it into a asteroid. #Tried to take on the entirety of Valinor's defenses along with The Stallion. It obviously didn't go well, and QE-521 even tempted fate by saying there was no way it could die against them and it would win easily. #Smacked by Dah'kl again, this time into a mountain. #Fell into quick sand on a earth-like planet. #Disabled by a ion blast. #Stolen by some criminals. #Dah'kl threw it into a escape pod, and had it crash onto a junkyard and trash planet hoping to never see it again. #Impaled by a sword from a person on Ashima. #Frozen by The Xezilihis Superweapon's terraforming ability, that was being used to freeze a continent and surface some tiny amounts of lava, then hit by the lava melting the ice and it. Then a random homeless person showed up and stabbed the slugged remains of QE-521 with a knife. #Tried to eat food. As it's a robot, the food got stuck on it's internals. #Was used to train soldiers. That obviously didn't last long. #Blasted away by a tank. #The Stallion blasted a light cruiser QE-521 was on, blowing a hole in it. QE-521 was then sucked into space and fell into a water planet. #It slightly grazed a star, burning up half of it and frying it's internals. #Was thrown into a repair shop under claims of "being defective", for simply having a different opinion then dah'kl. #Went back to Ashima, only for a entire kingdom's defenses to blow it to smithereens. #A Fox-like creature smacked it with it's tail then made a comment about how badly designed the robot is. #A Union Warship shot down a freighter QE-521 was on, then that freighter's burning remains crashed into a asteroid. #QE-521 took too long to update and dah'kl smacked it's head off for it. #QE-521 gave up and just decided to destroy itself since no-one was around to do it. #It got eaten by a giant monster. #Tried to get indoctrinated into a cult, didn't work as the cult just used it for sacrifices and rituals. #token out by a time traveler. #Stole the time traveler from the above death's time machine, and accidentally destroyed it's past self, making the present one fade away. #shot by three torpedos. #Absorbed by some sort of space demon. #Taken out by a wildcat-resembling creature. #Acid Rain melted it away. #Another ion blast disabled it, and the galactic union used it to study how the dah'kl empire's modified technology works. #Went back to the burning slag that is the remains of hely prime, tripped on the jagged shards of metal piercing through it's own and fell into the alien ichor. #It's memory circuit was taken out to build another robot. #It destroyed itself, once again because no-one else would. #Bumped into the superior model, QE-523, and exploded upon impact. #Was put in charge of a countdown, but kept constantly saying five once it got to that number, and the tactical officers told it to stop saying five and do other numbers, but it couldn't do anything but say five well into the battle. It got so annoying that both the union and the dah'kl empire decided to blast it, with one dah'kl empire officer noting that the union has no idea how much he owes them for that. #Blown up by a nuclear explosion. #Dah'kl smacked it once again. #The Stallion blew it up. Again. #Torn apart by the stallion's tractor beam. #Half of it was torn into two by a union trooper, who then threw the other half into a eneramp field and teleported it into a black hole. #Got stuck in a temporal rift, making it relieve the previous 49 deaths then a new one where it gets flung across the universe. Possible Deaths *In one of the texts relating to The Designer on Hely Prime, there was something described as a "metal creature" from the future sent into the past that was contorted, misconfigured and turned into food by the designer. In visualized versions and paintings, it heavily and quite strikingly resembles QE-521. Times Survived *Dah'kl had Xezilihis go back in time to stop QE-521 from being made, however for unknown reasons the union stopped it from happening. Trivia *It is obviously the weakest character in this series, and literally anyone could defeat it. *Death Number 19 is a in-joke only TheMajinTails, Darthshiro, and Lord Ghetsis will get. *Deaths number 4 and 34 are related and deliberately are paradoxical. *The Character's aspect of always dying or getting destroyed is Tribute to Godzilla:The Series' character, N.I.G.E.L, particularly the fan-made Role-Play Grid version. The Person who uses N.I.G.E.L on that website, Gallibon, has seen this and thinks it's great. His favorite death of QE-521 is the 47th. *One of the purposes of the character is that it's designed to, no matter who or what it's facing, always lose or get killed unless somehow it has sufficient help (see "Times Survived"), but even then have a 99% chance of getting destroyed. Ergo, it always loses in a versus scenario and even other scenarios. Category:Characters